


Meet Me Halfway

by ViaLethe



Category: The West Wing
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, F/M, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 02:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/pseuds/ViaLethe
Summary: Gail's not the only silly gift Danny and CJ ever gave each other.





	Meet Me Halfway

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2015 3 Sentence Ficathon.
> 
> Prompt: _The West Wing, CJ/Danny, the ridiculous gifts continue throughout their lives_

When she arrives home from her last day at the White House, there's a podium waiting at her apartment, complete with a backdrop featuring an almost-impeccable copy of the Presidential Seal (“I kinda like you behind it,” he says, with that little smirk of his almost hidden in his beard, “so sue me, okay?”)

On their first Christmas together, there's a Santa suit waiting for him - “So sue me,” she says, and then, a few hectic moments later, “No – keep the beard.”

And always – every time another Gail is disposed of (with great dignity; woe betide anyone who wonders why they don't just flush them), there's another swimming in the tank within days, until the day CJ says, “You know, she looks a little lonely in there, all by herself,” and from then on, it's the pair of them, swimming along side by side.


End file.
